Betrayal
by LeahLumos
Summary: James Potter betrays Sirius Black in the most unforgivable way possible. (Anything else in the summary would completely give the story away.) Not slash!


**A/N: **

**This is my submission for The Best English Assignment Ever. **

**(This story takes place right before Sirius lives with the Potters.) **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its fabulous characters, I just write stories about them and bend them to my will . . . **

* * *

The summer holidays had just begun and James was grateful. This meant no more teachers, no more classes, no more lessons, and no more daily petty arguments with a particular redhead. After all of the stress the end of his Fifth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had caused him, and several others involved, he was glad that he did not have to return for a few months. Already a few weeks in, things were starting to look up for James, particularly after an interesting trip to Diagon Alley with his parents the previous week.

A few days after that, he was just returning to his room after dinner when he heard the muffled calling of his name.

"James Potter!"

James' face scrunched in confusion for a few seconds before it dawned on him where the sound was coming from. He reached in his pocket to take out a small rectangular mirror and was then face-to-face with the clearly upset image of Sirius Black.

"Hey Pa-" James cut himself off after seeing the look on Sirius' face. "Are you alright, mate? What'd your pare-"

"No and nothing yet, I just got a letter from Wormtail." Sirius interrupted.

Wondering what Peter could have possibly done to warrant a complaint from Sirius, James raised an eyebrow. "And?" he asked.

Sirius stared him down. "He told me what you did. I'm afraid we can't be friends anymore." His tone conveyed no humor whatsoever and James now realized that Sirius was not _upset_ with _Peter_, but _angry_. At _him_.

He winced. "Is this about...?" James trailed off, worried about the impending argument.

"Yes." Sirius answered sharply. "James, how could you not tell me? I had to find out from _Wormtail_."

"I knew you'd overreac-" James was, once again, interrupted.

"I am _not_ overreacting, James! That was the worst possible thing you could have ever done to me! And you did it anyway!" Sirius shouted.

James shook his head. "You're mental, you know that?" he accused.

"Maybe so, but at least I'm not a _traitor_." Sirius shot back.

James' eyes widened substantially. "How am I a traitor? It's really not that big of a deal!"

"Not that big of a-? It's a huge deal! It's Gigantic! Monumental! _Leviathan_! -" Sirius started to list.

James smirked. "Padfoot, have you been reading that thesaurus Moony gave you?"

"When necessary." Sirius admitted.

_"This_ qualified as necessary?" Both of James' eyebrows shot up. This was getting ridiculous.

"Of course it did! I'm chewing you out for replacing me!"

"Sirius, I couldn't replace you even if I wanted to." James deadpanned.

Sirius was defiant. "Then explain why you had the urge to acquire a new best friend."

James gave him a sarcastic look. "I looked at him and thought, 'Hey, he's pretty brilliant. I should definitely replace that nutter I call my best mate with him.'"

_"Brilliant_?! You've gone and replaced me with my natural enemy!"

James sighed. "You aren't _actually_ enemies, Padfoot. You haven't even met him yet."

Sirius raised a finger to point at the mirror. "_Yet_, James! Not enemies _yet_! That revolting excuse of a life-form is plotting my demise! I know it!"

James rolled his eyes. "Okay. Now you're just being paranoid."

"I have every right to be paranoid! Whatever happened to Man's Best Friend, huh? Do I mean _nothing_ to you now?"

"Oh, c'mon mate. It's not like I sold you out to Voldemort!" James pleaded.

Sirius shot James a look of utmost contempt. "At this moment, the utter betrayal in both situations is equal. You're despicable."

"Sirius, _I bought a bloody __**cat**_!" James yelled.

"Exactly. This is betrayal at it's finest."

James snorted. "Whatever. _My cat_ and I will see you soon."

He tucked the mirror back into his pocket, shook his head, and continued on to his room to a see a fluffy, ginger cat laying on the edge of his bed. He crossed the short distance to the feline and gave it a pat on the head, and was in turn rewarded with a happy mew.

In the background, he could have sworn he heard the, again muffled, voice of Sirius call out, "TRAITOR!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Review****? **


End file.
